Golden album
by TQCullen
Summary: Bella and her twin brother Luke have been friends with Rosalie their entired lifes. With the death of Rosalie parents she becomes part of the Swan family. When Renee gets married to Phil they go move in with Charile. What happens when they meet the Cullen's? Will they be impress with their talent and fall In love? Or will a person come a finish what he did to Rose and Bella? R
1. Chapter 1: the vision

**Chapter 1**

Alice POV

I was sitting in the living room with my lovely family Esme and Carlisle are sitting next to each other whispering. Emmett and Jasper playing the xbox and Edward sitting Lonely like always I feel so bad for him not having a mate i mean emmett doesn't have one but. what do i know he is a kid in a way but I'm sure they will find a mate soon soon. And that is when a vision hit me:

_There was a girl on stage her face was too blurry she had long brown wavy hair and she had another girl behind her face was also blurry but you could see her with blue eyes beautiful golden hair they each _

_had a microphone in their hands and started singing a song it looked _

_like the blond girl was backing up the brown haired girl and they _

_started singing a song: _

""_You don't need a lot of money Honey you don't have to play no games All I need is all your loving  
To get the blood rushing through my veins _

_I wanna say we're going steady Like it's 1954,  
No, it doesn't have to be forever _

_Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart _

_(tattooed heart) (tattooed heart) (tattooed heart) (tattooed heart) (tattooed heart) (tattooed heart) _

_You don't need to worry about making me crazy 'Cause I'm way past that_

_And so just call me, if you want me_  
_'Cause you got me, and I'll show you how much I wanna be on your tattooed_

_heart_

_(tattooed heart) (tattooed heart) (tattooed heart) (tattooed heart) (tattooed heart) (tattooed heart)_

_Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart_

_the girl with brown hair ended the song by sending a kiss to a young man which looked so much like edward_.  
**end of vision.**

"alice...what was that? i only saw a girl" edward asked getting up from his sit  
" it was um...nothing" i tried to hid my reaction but he just stared at me but nodded and so did the others while my jazzy stared at me oh how he knew me so well. i guess i can trust him.

oh edward your life is about to change something big is coming im sure of it. Emmett well you would just need to find out .


	2. Chapter 2: new beginnings

**Hi guys im just new at this so bare with me and i DON'T own twilight or the song tattooed heart by Ariana Grande**

Bella POV

Today was the day rosalie my best friend head off to fork where my dad is. let me explain: I have a older twin brother (by 29 seconds) named Luke he doesn't look so much alike but we do have similar things in common we both have the same face only his is much taller than mine, he has lighter hair than mine and much curlier but short and I'm like 5'6 while he is 5'10 lastly he can tan more than I do I'm still just pale while every girl is at his feet. But he is very protected of me and of course I love him and he loves my but sometimes he just gets on my nerves because one time in 7th grade a boy asked my for the spring dance and I kind of liked him but he never even showed up because of Luke I'm pretty sure he said something he just hasn't told me but for the last few years we made a band Luke, rose and me. and since her parents died in a car crash 9 years ago she's been living with us so she is technically a Swan as me and Luke had said and my parents totally agrees and has been taking the role of as parents to her, they even tell them to call them "mom" and "dad" and rosalie does sometimes in the last 3 years. and she is going to see "dad" charlie since half a year ago. cause first, mom has remarried and wants to move to new york with her husband Phil i mean he is a great guy but he keeps giving rosalie weird looks that she doesn't like so she was planning to live with dad by herself first and then luke and i go after 2 weeks because we have to stay with mom until she COMPLETELY moves in to their apartment. but im going to miss her so much and now we are at the airport ready to say goodbye

" rose if you need anything sweetie just call" mom said with tears in her eyes

" of course ren…mom ill miss you, love you" rosalie said and called her "mom" cause she knows Renee whats rose to call her that

" love you too" mom said as she walked away blowing a kiss to rose and leaving me with her" bella Luke i'll see guys in the car"

"Bye Rosie I see you soon ok love you" Luke said bringing her into a hig and releasing her. he is not as protected to rose than he is to me and she likes it that way

" love you to Luke" she said

" well… omg rose ill miss you soo much" i said with a tear falling from my eye

" its ok and yes ill miss you too but ill see you in 2 weeks just don't forget your the best sister ever" she said bringing me into a hug crying too

" i know we will facetime each other every night after school ok?" i asked

" of course we can even talk about the cute guys at school" she giggled breaking the hug as i laughed with her cause she has always been setting me up on dates with guys and it just ended awful

" WHAT!" Luke screamed

" no NO rose please don't.." i said in such a worried voice

" Luke i was just kidding, now i need to go or else i'm going to miss my plane" she said giving us another hug.

" ok love you bye" i said hurt again as she walked away waving and blowing me a kiss

here we go to begin my 2 weeks without my sister but with my idiot loving brother.

Rosalie POV

i just got inside my plane after saying goodbye to my best friend/sister god i'm going to miss her WAIT.. you are seeing her in two weeks you'll be fine just try to make friends for now.

**************3 hours later*************************

i got off the plane and got my bags as soon as possible because i swear i just saw HIM pass me and it brought back horrible memories for me and bella

FLASHBACK

" shut up bitches" he yelled while grabbing mine and bella's neck

" we told you all already we have nothing to do with your band coming apart and us winning" bella told him she has always been the brave one but he just throws her to the brick wall and then i heard a THUD! as i watched as bella's body became unconscious

" BELLA!" i yelled while he puts his dirty hand over my mouth

" now rosie we don't want your sister to be dead right?" he said while taking off my clothes

a few minutes later we heard the cops coming on foot " Shit! don't say a word because if you do i will find you and kill both of you ladies" he said getting up and running to the end of the alley leaving me on the ground half of my clothes off and crawling over to bella as the cops came to help us

END OF FLASHBACK

We never told luke beacuse we knew how he would react and the good then he was out of town that weekend and after that day it has always been different sort of it mostly affected me since i almost got rapped and bella just got unconscious and then i felt and tap on my shoulder and i turned around " well hello there my lady need help getting home" he asked as he bowed slightly and as i saw his face i yelled " DAD!" and gave him a big hug

" well hiya rose you ready?" he asked as i nodded and i grabbed my purse and he grabbed all of my suitcases and headed home

the house is completely different it is now a more modern home and i like it

" dad what happened to our old home?" i asked getting out of the car

" well... i decide that i didnt want that house anymore… not that i didnt think it was special… just that we need a fresh start." he said walking in with me suit cases i went inside and it was so different who did this for dad? the color of the walls were white it was really open and the windows where big enough to see the beautiful woods out in the backyard, instead of three rooms he had four one for me, bella, Luke and him and 3 bathrooms the kitchen, living room look about the same ( DON'T WANT TO GET INTO DETAIL YOU GUYS GET IT) I went upstairs to unpack while dad said he had to go check something at the station. I reach the door knob and when I opened it I couldn't believe my eyes


	3. Chapter 3: this can't be happening

**Chapter 3**

**Guys I am so so so so sorry I didn't update sooner family matters**

**but here it is. also this is a bella/edward story it just needs to be in**

**rosalies point of view so here it is! :)**

**Luke** POV

bella and I just got home and we are helping mom move tomorrow but how am I suppose to tell bella that I have to stay not only the two weeks but a few more days because last night I heard my mom talk on the phone

I was walking to get a drink of water bella and rose were deep of sleep an I heard mom crying

" Phil I... I just c- can't believe m-my babies want to l-leave me" I heard her say

A few minutes of silents and crying

"I-I know but can't bella or Luke s-stay for a while not just the 2 weeks"

" yes I unders-stand love you too b-ye" she hung up and I went quickly back to my room

Well he i go I'm telling her I knocked on her door

"Bella, can I come in?" I ask

" yeah it's open" she said and I. Walked in the almost empty bedroom she was reading a book I could never make out because she hid it right away like right now

" what is it Luke?" She said patting the seat next to her an I sit down and wrap my arms aroumd my twin sister

" well...I have to stay a few more days after you leave" I said a little too fast but she understood me

"What? No!" She responded sitting up

" I'm sorry I just have too mom is heart broken and I can't leave her" I said

" but she has Phil" she stated

" I know but I heard her say something two nights ago and It got me thinking.. But hey you have Rose just think of it like I'm on vacation and ill see you in a few days Kay?" I said being her back into my arms

"Ok Ill face time or text you know come on let's call rose" she said getting the laptop and signing in. Well at least she took that better then I excepted.

Rosalie POV

I couldn't believe my eyes! My room it... LOOKS AWESOME! I thought. queen size bed in the middle, my walls are red, ceiling white, leather couch by the tv, my own balcony (small), fake small tree by the balcony, two dressers on each side of the bed, and a walk in closet next to the tv. Perfect!

After I was done putting everything away in my closet I went to cook dinner. Of course I'm not as good as bella but, pasta will do. Then dad walked in

" hey rose smells good but.. Can you com out with me?" He asked outside the kitchen

" sure" I said following him outside where stood a red Audi A8 it was beautiful well for me. bella, Luke and me would use mom's old Chevy truck

"OMG thanks so much dad" I said giving him a big hug

"You're welcome Rose I thought you guys might need a ride and when Bella and Luke get here ill give them their car but let's keep this a secret Kay?" He asked

"Of course this is our little secret" I said giggling " now lets eat"

After dinner I said goodnight to Charlie and headed to my room in my pajamas when my laptop rang I bet it's Bella I thought and yup it was Bella's and Luke

"Hey guys what are you doing?" I asked as I watched them through the camera

"Nothing much but Luke here isn't coming with me here is staying here because mom is "upset" bella said as she made a face while Luke said "sorry"

"What but...Luke you are coming still right?" I said I didn't what bella to stay to cause we all know where one twin stays the other follows.

"Yeah I'm still Coming but...you know bells here"

He said as bella makes a face and I start laughing

"Ok well got to go I have school tomorrow bye"

And I hear bye's and love you'd. And turned my computer off tomorrow is going to be tough I thought and went to sleep


	4. AN important

_Hello, i am sooooo sorry readers of Golden album that i haven't updated in like weeks _

_the reason why is that right now im going through very serious family matters_

_and im in my depressed mode :(_

_ not like a divorce...just something different_

_so im taking a break from writing i just dont have any ideas right now or motivation _

_ANOTHER, thing if any ideas you have to lighten up my writing dont just sit there WRITE A COMMENT OR PM ME! _

_thanks :D _

_hope to write soon:)_

_~TQCullen_


End file.
